


The Life of a Teenage Vampire

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru, a vampire, and his friend, Mondo Oowada, a werewolf, meet at a young age, and never see eachother again until High School, where they go to the special Hope's Peak where they meet other teenagers that are 'unique' like them; each of them different from one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was completely normal to spot families of different cultures, especially when it came to monsters. Tokyo was filled with them. Vampires, werewolves, spirits, anything one could imagine. Although it was common, they were still slain for their existence. Vampire hunters, werewolf hunters, and the like were frequent business, and it was best for you to stay out of sight. Of course, Vampires could not wander the streets during daylight, so most of their convenience was done at night, which also meant feasts, also known as brutal murder. They had to live off of human blood no matter what, or they would starve to death.

This was taken into consideration; having a law passed that anyone seen out at night that was not a vampire would be arrested. This rule was disregarded, and life went on as usual; however, it was bad luck if you saw a werewolf at night.Granted, there were plenty of werewolf packs in that part of Tokyo, but werewolves were known for their beastliness. They were feared amongst most creatures, pairing up equivalent with sea monsters, although those were nearly impossible to encounter unless you were unfortunate enough to be near a sea basin or any body of water in particular.

Element spirits were the most common. They served plenty of purposes in the town, but not all of them were good; in fact, there was one spirit who had electrical elemental powers, who had disguised herself as a light club music player, and ended up blowing up the entire pavilion with a strum of her guitar reacting with the equipment and strings.

Many of these creatures (meaning vampires, werewolves, spirits, etc) were raised here, and have been here for many a generation. That was to be expected, since nowhere else on Earth would a country take in blood-feeding monsters or man-devouring dogs. These creatures had normal human lives; holding jobs (the wealthy ones), and everything essential to the human lifestyle, aside from the fact that they were easy to point out from the crowd. These aspects have remained the same for thousands of years, and things don’t look like they’re going to change any time soon; although, in the near future, a new discovery will be made, which will change the way these creatures lived forever.


	2. Chapter 1

It starts off with a young vampire. His entire family has been alive for years, not losing a single generation. Their family name was the once wealthy Ishimaru line of vampires. Their grandfather, Toranosuke Ishimaru, went far enough to become Prime Minister, before falling down into a pool of debt, which the family would have to pay off without his help. The vampire was never seen again, until broadcasted on the news years later with a wooden stake pressed deeply into his chest. The entire family was horrified by this, but continued to live on as a somewhat cheerful family.In the household was the mother, the father, the two younger twins Akari and Koemi, the three teen triplets, and our young vampire, the only son, Kiyotaka.

One day (night), when the family was out in several different places (Kiyotaka with his mother out shopping, the triplets at a dance club, and the younger twins with their father at home), Mrs. Ishimaru had let Kiyotaka wander off on his own. This was a risk, keeping in mind that there were hunters (Kiyotaka disguised it fairly well… just not when he was hungry), but she felt that since he was above the age of ten, he would be safe. Kiyotaka was rarely ever out of the house. One, because of the sunlight, and two, his parents usually went out without him or left him behind with the triplets. Today, however, was completely new to him. Sure, he was just going into a nearby market for a couple of things, and his mother even reassured him saying that if he needed anything to go up to the front desk and call home, but at the time in which it was then was not exactly smart. It was almost morning, and mornings in the summer were incredibly bright as Kiyotaka saw on television.

As he took a step inside the mart, he grabbed a small basket from the front door and began grabbing things from a list his mother had given him previously. With such an easy task, he was still very hesitant. What if he got hungry? Would he have to go out of his way to bite someone…? Himself…? What if the sun came out? There were windows absolutely everywhere! He would fry up! What if someone wanted to talk to him? What would he say? He had no idea! All of these thoughts whirred through his head until he felt a sharp sizzling pain on his arm. Was it a hunter’s ray?! …No, it was the suns ray. Screaming, he ran for the bathroom as quickly as he could, shielding himself with his opaque shopping basket, and diving into the closest handicap bathroom stalls (the usual big ones) in the men’s room. Looking up, he noticed there was a window; the sun shining through visibly. Kiyotaka rolled to the corner, away from any reflection of the sun; keeping his legs up against his chest and the shopping basket a few meters away from him. Before he knew it, he was shaking, and then he was crying.

The only downside to the fact that he was crying was that vampires cried blood. If someone came in to see him crying now, they would be scared for their lives. Not wanting to stain himself with the fluid, he put his head in the toilet bowl and sobbed into it that way; for he was used to that at school. It also didn’t help that there was so much of it; it looked like someone had been murdered in the toilet bowl (or a dude was having a psychotic girl period, which would be impossible Kiyotaka soon remembered). Sure, the ‘food’ he got was just a ton of blood bags of all different types (A, AB, B, O) that he could eat (since he had the idea that he was going to stay in here for at least a couple hours), but stealing was illegal in his book. He couldn’t do that! What if it was just for his survival? So what? …Well, maybe he would go with it if it went to that, surely the clerks would understand, but… he felt his stomach churn at the thought of it (if that was even possible).

For another few hours, he cried into the toilet bowl, or rocked back in forth in the corner, still trying to avoid the sun’s rays. He must have been pretty loud; for he heard the door open and feet shuffle towards the stall he was in. There was a knock, and Kiyotaka almost had a heart attack. He was too afraid to ask who was there, but before he took any second chances, a boy around his age slid in from under the door. “What’re ya doin’ in here? Why’re you crying…?” The boy’s voice was filled with concern, and Kiyotaka’s shaky figure didn’t make it seem any better. They walked towards him, noticing his pale features, the small stubs of fangs, and his red eyes. “Yer a vampy! My bro told me all about ‘em! Why’re you in here for?” He looked fascinated in Kiyotaka for a second before noticing the sun reflecting in from the window. “…that’s right, vamps don’t like sun!”

Without another word, he stood in front of Kiyotaka, shielding him from the light. Kiyotaka looked up at him, seeing that the boy had wolf ears and a tail. Those were wolf ears, right? He didn’t dare to ask, before they started speaking up once more. “Oh, name’s Mondo Oowada. My bro and I are werewolves, if you haven’t already noticed.” Mondo scratched the back of his neck nervously, getting a grin from Kiyotaka. “My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I-I… well,” He nudged his head at the toilet, getting a loud gasp from Mondo. “I’ve been crying in there for several hours now.” Mondo brought his arms around him, covering Kiyotaka with whatever he had from his coat. “Hey, I’ll getcha outta here.” He said as he flushed the toilet with his foot and leaving the shopping basket there. “I’ll take you into the janitor’s closet, then I’ll come back here, get yer shoppin’ basket, and we’ll be on our way; got it?” Kiyotaka nodded at Mondo’s plan, and tried to stay as shielded as possible from the sun as Mondo ran and led him into the pitch black janitor’s closet.

He shushed him as he set Kiyotaka down on a chair, before leaving for a brief moment and returning seconds later with his shopping basket. “I-I can’t thank you enough.” Kiyotaka began, taking the basket sheepishly from the werewolf boy. “Will we meet again…?” “Sure thing, buddy! We’re pals now!” The both of them laughed, before a ring went off in the boy’s pocket. “Oh, it’s my bro, Daiya. He wants me to head home. Well, see ya, Taka!” Before he could say anything more, Mondo was gone. He was alone again in a dark janitor’s closet, filled with the stench of Windex and Clorox. How long was he going to have to wait here? Not long, apparently, for immediately after he asked that to himself, a worker came in, looking down at him.

“Are you lost, sweetie? …O-Oh goodness, come here…” The employee took Kiyotaka into her arms, covering him up with her black jacket, and bringing him into a separate office. “You’re a vampire, aren’t you?” She spoke up, bringing over a phone. “No wonder why you were in there! It gets really bright in here… maybe it’ll rain later, and your parents can come and pick you up… here, why don’t you call them?” Handing that exact phone to him, he dialed his house number and waited there before he could hear the rain bounce off the roof. His parents should be here any minute! Luckily, he was given those groceries of his for free (courtesy of that employee); his parents would be happy, right!? They wouldn’t focus too much on the fact that he spent hours locked up in a bathroom stall crying his eyes out, right!? That’s when his parents burst in, taking him immediately.“Kiyotaka! Thank goodness you’re alright! We were all so worried about you…!” His mother tried saying in the sweetest tone she could while running, before probably a second or two later, they drove up the driveway and immediately went back inside.

“Sweetheart… here, you need this. I’ll get you a straw in just a second.” His mother handed him an A+ blood bag, and went into the kitchen to retrieve his straw. Kiyotaka looked down at it. When would the day come when he could suck the living moonlights out of someone? Getting it from the source must be fantastic (hearing about it from his sisters initially). She came back with his straw and put it in through the top, ruffling a hand through his raven black hair. “Now, drink up. It’s late.” He was left by his lonesome once again after she had walked upstairs. It was a miracle how they actually woke up and retrieved him. Vampires slept like the dead; it was impossible to wake them up until they woke up on their own. After finishing his late ‘snack’, he wandered back upstairs and fell asleep on his bed, feeling more self-conscious than usual…


	3. Chapter 2

How long ago was that; maybe about seven years? Kiyotaka Ishimaru now stood at the age of seventeen, while his younger sisters were at the age of seven, and the older triplets being in their late twenties, but still with the mindset of sixteen year olds (not because they were vampires or anything; they were born Undead).

Most recently, a high school had been built, going by the name of Hopes Peak Academy, designed and fit for only monsters, as much as you can imagine. Classes would be starting the following day, and Ishimaru lied on his bed (designed to look and feel like a coffin; he felt more secure that way), reading and rereading the letter he received addressed to him from that very school.

‘Dear Kiyotaka Ishimaru, you have been invited to join Hopes Peak Academy for the 2013-2014 school year as the Super High School Level (Ishimaru scribbled the word ‘vampire’ here) Prefect. We hope you can attend us for a wonderful year of high school!’

He couldn’t believe it… all that pain and tolerance he had to endure all throughout middle school brought him here! He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to feel ecstatic or frightened. There were going to be people like him! Not all vampires, but completely different creatures he has never seen before (aside from the common werewolf or elemental spirit)! Middle school was not a good year for him; he was an outcast, and he was the only vampire among all the students. For those years, he wanted to exceed the span of his grandfather to prove that you can be just as successful without being a ‘genius’. With that motto, he managed to come to where he was now. This was a huge accomplishment, and soon after thinking about that, began to cry. One of his younger siblings walked by his room and giggled, while the other twin came running up with a case of the giggles too, but they ran off shortly after. It wasn’t until his mother came in did he try and quiet himself down.

“Kiyotaka? Is everything alright?” She began, before spotting the letter and not saying another word. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, wiping the bloody tears from his face and stained cheeks. “I-I’m fine, mother. I really am, I…” Ishimaru didn’t last long before he rolled onto the bed, now lying on his stomach. “You have so much to figure out about yourself, Kiyotaka. Don’t let anything get in the way with that. Your education, everything; put that to the side for a little while. It’s stressing you out!” She continued, but got no response from her son. She sat there for a while longer, rubbing his back gently, before standing up and leaving. Left by his lonesome once more, he lied in silence before he had to go to sleep.  
Now was the next day, and was he ready than ever! He was going to meet so many new people, and see so many new faces and everything! He had his bags packed way too early, and he was out the door by eight o’clock (at night). After saying his goodbyes, he was on his way to the school, which was only a mile or two down the block. It was eerie, walking by his lonesome. Werewolves were out, he knew that much; was there any other creature that lurked the evening streets? Before he knew it, Ishimaru was standing in front of the school with all its glory. Taking that breathtaking step forward, he took in a nice, deep breath, and exhaled, as he walked in through those silver doors.

The inside was absolutely fabulous. The halls were done with such exquisite design, Ishimaru almost fainted. There were no windows, at least, no windows open, or with blinds up. Students were already spread about the halls, lingering by themselves or with creatures similar to them. From what he saw, each student was different; there was a half dragon, a half shark, a witch (?), a sorcerer, a banshee, a lightning spirit, a siren, a water nymph, and a fire spirit. That was amazing! He had never seen so many creatures gathered up in one spot! As he continued looking, however… he noticed Mondo wasn’t present. It was still far too early for him, right? What was he… that’s right, he was a werewolf; of course he wasn’t here! Ishimaru gave himself a little mental punch in the gut and walked through the crowd, stopping with the Banshee, who seemed to be talking to the Sorcerer.

“Good evening, everyone!” Ishimaru stated, giving them a salute while putting his suitcase at his side. “G-Good evening, sir!” The Banshee stuttered, “My name is Sonia Nevermind. I-It is an honor to meet your acquaintance, mister…” “Kiyotaka Ishimaru.” The two shook hands. It was nearly impossible to tell this girl was a Banshee, but he somehow caught it at first glance; it was completely different close up. She looked as close to human as anyone here could.

In the middle of his trail of thought, the Sorcerer bowed and introduced himself. “I am Gundam Tanaka; sorcerer. An honor.” Ishimaru straightened up his posture, as if trying not to look bad, before giving them a firm nod. “It is my greatest honor to see you all excel in your learning capabilities!” Sonia grinned at him. “What are you, a prefect?” Her joke was of the truth. He nodded. “Yes! I am the Super High School Level Vampi- I-I mean, Prefect!” Ishimaru definitely screwed that one up. He hated to admit he was Undead. Technically speaking, he was never alive; for he was a born blood drinker, but that was only the worst of it.

“I’m a Princess! A-And… I’ve noticed you were a vampire… C-Can I see… your…” As Sonia spoke, she brought her fingers to his rather extended fangs (he was starving, anyway). Ishimaru stared at her wide eyed, and tried to cover them with his lip, but Sonia had reached them quicker. With a prick, she flinched and retracted her arm back. “T-They are sharp! Just like I hear! I-I heard they can’t scab either…” With a lick of the wounded finger, every trace of his fangs ever being there was erased. “Hehehehe! Banshee advantages!” She sang, smiling happily. Tanaka smiled.

“Very well, Sonia. Must we be on our way? Students here will be introducing themselves shortly.” But Mondo-!! “Not everyone is present! We must wait until attendance is filled out fully with nobody absent!” Ishimaru spoke up. Tanaka looked at him and nodded slowly. “I see. Is there a werewolf in our midst?” “Yes. His name is Mondo Oowada, and he is my friend. I would keep him from getting out of trouble, but… it has been seven years since we have last seen each other. “ The three of them were quiet until Sonia sighed gloomily. “That must feel terrible on your behalf… I’m so sorry…” “No need to worry, Sonia! I am perfectly fine as an independent man!” Calling himself a man was… new.

The three of them disband after that, before it was nearly six o’clock sunrise; Mondo would come. Sure enough, the delinquent walked through the doors, and immediately wrapped his arms around Ishimaru’s neck. “Dude! Holy shit, yer here!” Ishimaru gasped for air, not just because of Mondo’s impossibly tight grip, but the shock of it all. “Y-Yes, I am! I was looking for you!” He reached back to gently rub one of Mondo’s ears, feeling his head lie gently upon his shoulders; his tail wagging happily. “God, yer the best at ear rubs, man…” Mondo breathed, getting a chuckle from Ishimaru. “Hurry, now! We must be accounted for as present before we begin any shinanigans!” Ishimaru led Mondo to the huddle of students.

Each one of them looked different physically, mentally, and socially. This was going to be an interesting roundabout. In the middle of them stood the headmaster; a tall, handsome man, and human. Ishimaru blinked several times to get out of the haze he was in over the fact that there was food standing right in front of him, and shouted he was present as his name was called. “Now that we are all here, let me go over some of the basics. There is no sunlight, which means I will make an announcement when it is night, to alarm the ones who need it. The doors are always open, which means you can leave at any time to do whatever you wish outside of school boundaries. You all have your own assigned dorm with a roommate, and I will go over that list in just a moment. There will be food here, do not fret; shopping will be unnecessary. The kitchen is stocked up every day. Now… as for your classes, there will not be too many; only about four a day; each lasting about thirty to forty five minutes. Short, I know, but I believe that with only four classes in your schedule, you can excel in what diploma you wish to graduate with. Have I made myself clear? Good, now for the roommates…”

The headmaster read the list aloud to us as it was printed on the sheet he held in his hands. Mondo and Ishimaru shared a room together. Souda and Tanaka shared a room together. Sonia and Ibuki shared a room together. Maizono and Asahina shared a room together. The list felt endless, but before the headmaster was even finished, Mondo and Ishimaru had made it to their room. It was incredibly neat and tidy; as if it knew they were coming. Ishimaru plopped his back on the bed, as did Mondo on his own individual mattress. “Dude, this is going to be sweet.” Mondo spoke up between the two, getting a boisterous laugh from Ishimaru. “This will be exhilarating! I can’t wait to sleep with you, brother!” Of course, Mondo was aware that Ishimaru didn’t mean it like that, but it was still funny that Ishimaru didn’t get what he said was ridiculously horny as hell. The two laughed and caught up with each other for what seemed like forever, before the bell rang for lunch. Mondo and Ishimaru exchanged looks, and thundered down to the cafeteria, where everyone was already gathered.

“Let’s feast!” Jousted the lightning spirit girl; That was Ibuki Mioda, Ishimaru soon figured out. “No, we are not feasting. We are going to have a light, balanced meal.” Replied the Witch, Celestia Ludenberg. “Let ‘em eat what they want! C’mon, guys!” Said the fire spirit, Leon Kuwata. Everyone stormed into the kitchen after that. It was wide, open space, with plenty of options. No one had to line up; they all grabbed what they wanted and left. Ishimaru wandered around before finding the blood bags and pulling out an A+ from the rack. “My absolute favorite! What are you getting, bro?” He followed the werewolf around, seeing that he was settling with a piece of raw meat. “Nutritious, ain’t it? Whaddya mean I can’t eat this fer the three main meals?”

Settling down at a table with the fire spirit and the man-shark, they all feasted on their food; Kazuichi Souda settling with a fish, and Leon with what looked like a slice of key lime pie. “Whoa! We got a vamp and a wolf! Heheheheheh! You two friends?” The fiery one spoke up. “Yeah, ya gotta problem with that, sparkly boy?” Mondo sneered, as he sat down next to the vampire. Souda oooooh’d. “Ya got it that time, dude. Name’s Kazuichi Souda, by th’ by. Used t’work as a mechanic back in like, some year. Half shark.” He leaned across the table to shake everyone at the table’s hand, before stopping at Leon and giving him a little squirt of water from his mouth; Leon’s body sizzling angrily in return. Mondo chuckled.

“Nice t’meetcha, Souda.” Ripping into his meat, he watched as Ishimaru sipped at his blood bag contently. That was definitely normal (hint: sarcasm). The four didn’t know how else to spark up a conversation, so they ate in silence until they were called for their classes, which weren’t to interesting either. Before they knew it, it was night (all their sleeping schedules are screwed up big time).  
At the nightly announcement, Ishimaru almost passed out. “I-I should have been asleep this entire time! I-I cannot believe myself!” Mondo brought a finger to the vampire’s lips, trying to avoid the fangs. “Hey, it’s all good! Besides, I’ll just see ya in the morn, just like this morn, got it? I mean, do vampires really need sleep? Don’t worry ‘bout it, pal.” Mondo stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, running towards the door and trying to get out into the woods ASAP. Ishimaru just sighed, and walked to his empty dorm.

He shut the light off, and lied in the bed, thinking over all that had happened in the few days. What did his mother mean by ‘you will find out more things about yourself’? Did she mean in a vampire sense, or something completely different? He decided not to focus on it, for it would only deprive him of sleep, and decided to look up at the ceiling; tracing patterns with his fingers before he finally dozed off.


	4. Chapter 3

His nightmare didn’t make things any better. It was… bizarre… he was drinking blood from the source, and Mondo was there, and… well, for one, he had never drank blood from its source, and what would Mondo have to do with any of it? Sucking blood from its source specifically frightened him. Wait a second, weren’t vampires supposed to sleep like the dead? As in, they didn’t think. Was he even asleep? It was dark, that’s all he knew… he was cozy, he was warm… It felt as if he were bundled up in fur. Something felt off, though, on more levels than one. No matter how hard he tried, he felt as if the covers were made of steel sheets; they wouldn’t budge whenever he pulled them forward to cover himself. He had this urge to climb up onto the ceiling and hang there upside down, and he dreamt of it blissfully, before he finally snapped his eyes open to reality.

The sheets were the same, but with another look around, everything was enlarged big time. The dresser looked like the height of the statue of liberty from a distance, and the bed was five hundred times his size. The blankets felt heavy on his stomach, which was weird, because he didn’t remember tucking himself in at all. His arms were awfully confined, too; he needed to stretch. Doing so resulted in one of the downright scariest moments of his life. Looking at his arms, he noticed they were wings, and his arms were fused into them with his fingers, and… Dear lord, he was a bat! Screeching at such a high frequency, he struggled to get free of the blankets, before flying up to the ceiling and placing himself upside down along the surface (thankfully, there was something his feet could latch onto). He had never imagined himself to be in this obscured situation in his life. Why did it happen so suddenly? Why was it happening now?? It all went by so fast, and before he knew it, he was crying once again. Small beads of blood dripped from his eyes and onto the floor below him, as he blanketed himself with his wings, as any bat would. He hung there upside down, shaking, but warm under his wings.

It wasn’t too long until the door creaked open and Mondo walked in, switching on the light and looking at the disheveled covers on Ishimaru’s bed, and the blood dripping down from the ceiling and onto the floor. Looking up, Mondo noticed the bat. “I-Ishi…? Is that you?” The bat who was Ishimaru shivered in fear, and kept himself in position, not moving, and only having more of his tears spill down onto the floor. “This is gonna be a pain in th’ ass to clean up… h-hey… you can come down! I ain’t gonna judge…” Murmuring the first part about the mess to himself, and then cupping his hands as if to catch him, Ishimaru moved his wings from their blanketed position, flying down into Mondo’s warm, furry hands. Ishimaru made a squeak, and Mondo chuckled.

“Look at ya! Yer all… small! Yer a bat now!” Ishimaru enveloped himself inside his wings again, so it looked like he was a little burrito in Mondo’s hands. He rolled onto his side in his hands, and felt Mondo bringing him into a cradling position. “Ya don’t hafta be afraid… I promise ya… A man’s promise… I ain’t gonna judge…” The werewolf said in a hushed tone, as Ishimaru poked his head out from his wings, sobbing lightly and sniffling. Of course, his tears were staining Mondo’s hands with blood, but he didn’t seem to care. Looking around the room for something he could feed the little bat, he settled on a small bag of A+ blood, as he remembered; Ishimaru’s favorite.

The surface of the bag was surprisingly thin; it wouldn’t be too hard to stab a fang or two through the material. “D-Drink it… yer probably hungry, ‘nd that’s why this is all happenin’…” He brought it down to Ishimaru and felt the bat pull down on it with his fangs, sucking the blood from it peacefully. He nuzzled up against Mondo’s chest, and made himself comfortable, before he finished nearly a fourth of the bag. “Okay, buddy, that’s enough! Bat bellies can’t hold that much, can they?” Mondo joked, pulling the bag away and placing it on the dresser, as Ishimaru whined and grabbed for it to have his food back. “Why can’tcha communicate?” Wait, that sounded more stupid than asking his werewolf form to speak English. Ishimaru squeaked back in protest. “…Never mind… I get it.” He mumbled, looking at Ishimaru’s shrunken form.

How come he’d never ‘sensed’ this before? Surely, he’d know when an animal was near; why wasn’t it the same with his friend? Sure, he was a vampire, but did that really always have to do with everything? “What about this; you can get back at me fer takin’ yer god forsaken blood by makin’ some growly faces? Animals gotta look intimidatin’, right?” Mondo chuckled lightly, watching as Ishimaru hid himself in his wings once again. “C’mon, let me see those fangs, buddy!” Ishimaru peeked out and gave a short little hiss. “Ishi, I didn’t see no teeth. How scary can ya be?!” This entire thing was turning into a game for the werewolf. Animals frequently did this with each other; maybe that’s where Mondo got this sudden playful attitude from. The bat hissed a bit louder, blinking a bit as he stared up at the enlarged Mondo cradling him. “Louder!!” He went on and on, until he managed to provoke the other by pricking Ishimaru’s wing-created blanket with his claw. Ishimaru unsheathed himself from his cloak, and hissed threateningly in frustration, gnawing on Mondo’s finger. “Hey! That’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout! Now yer scary!” Ishimaru managed to prick through Mondo’s skin, but pulled back at the taste of boysenberry. Did he have something to eat before he came in? Who knew, but now that Mondo was here, as Mondo, he had a sign that it was morning.

Just then, the morning bell rang, and everyone was directed to the cafeteria. Mondo continued to hold Ishimaru as he currently was, and when they arrived in the lunchroom, everyone seemed to notice the small bat in his arms. “D’awww! Look at the little bat~!” Sonia hummed, rubbing Ishimaru’s belly with a finger. He hugged her finger in response, but forced himself to pull away and lie on his stomach. She grinned. “Look, everyone! Mister Ishimaru is a bat!” That seemed to bring over the crowd. People praised at his small actions, even if he was just twitching his wings when they were itchy. Soon enough, Ishimaru got so agitated with the lot of them, that he extended his fangs and hissed. They backed off after that, and Ishimaru snuggled up between Mondo once again. Mondo’s expression was blank, but he went and got some lunch anyway. Nothing from that point onward was intriguing until English class.

Ishimaru was excused from all activity due to the recent discovery of his ability to turn into a bat (Of course, they were aware ahead of time that Kiyotaka had to be able to do something; not just have no reflection). What much could he do as a bat? Surely, he couldn’t be able to learn or comprehend anything (Which was undoubtedly incorrect). Mondo sat scribbling a fancy shaped ‘S’ repeatedly on his notes packet, as Ishimaru made himself comfortable by hanging upside down under the desk. Fortunately, the teachers were all monsters, too. It was odd how the headmaster was human, but no one had seemed to catch on yet. Did they even care, most importantly?

This English teacher was a Harpy. She had wings and everything to match. Miss Ella, if Kiyotaka remembered correctly, was her name. She was very skilled and talented in the field of literature. When the end of class came, Mondo got up, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and ducked down underneath the table to pry off the bat from underneath, and carry him alongside him.

This routine went on just for the day, until Ishimaru lied down on his bed and turned back to his normal self at the end of the day. Of course, Mondo was gone… he never got a chance to see that he had turned back to normal. He sighed, and grabbed the blood back from the dresser. After drinking the remnants of that, he lied down once again to rest. “I wonder what that commotion was about… I could control myself as normal, but I had never done that before tonight… am I… am I cursed?! I-I must be cursed-!!” He wanted to reach down into his bag to pull out the book ‘Vampires: What to Know’, but he decided to wait until morning, where he could review it with his werewolf friend.


End file.
